Under the Mistletoe: Capsicoul
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Steve has had a crush on Phil for ages. Phil has had a crush on Steve for ages. Sometimes it takes the Holiday season to bring two people together, not to mention a little help from your friends. :Capsicoul: Slight: Science Boyfriends


**Title:**_**Under the Mistletoe: Capsicoul**_

**Summary**: Steve has had a crush on Phil for ages. Phil has had a crush on Steve for ages. Sometimes it takes the Holiday season to bring two people together, not to mention a little help from your friends. :Capsicoul:

**Rating:** T

**Characters: **Pretty much everyone equally, except Thor (Sorry bro I just kinda left you out of this one.)

**Pairings:** Phil/Steve Tony/Bruce (Sorry but they helped me out a lot with this plot)

**Slight Pairings**: None to think of._  
_**Genre: **Humor, a little angst and Romance.

**Warnings: **Hmm… cant really think of anything aside from Tony's rude remarks…

-3 Weeks Until Christmas-

Tony and Bruce were busy in the backyard building a snowman while Steve grilled some burgers on the back balcony, scarf pulled over his mouth and fingerless gloves, he still hates the cold.

Steve glanced over his shoulder as snowflakes began to fall, Bruce had just given the snowman a makeshift arc reactor before Tony threw a snowball at him and it exploded on his face.

Steve couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of the happy couple when Tony laughed heartily at Bruce but turned to run when the scientist made his charge at him.

Tony didn't make it far before he was tackled down into the fluffy snow and turned over.

Steve couldn't remember a time Bruce had been happier than right now in the snow with his boyfriend of one month.

When they had come out to everyone else Steve wasn't sure what he thought of it, living under the same roof with two homosexuals. Well one homosexual, Tony pretty much took anything he could get.

After watching them the past month they were really living proof that two people can be in complete and utter love no matter their sexes. This made Steve feel a little better about the feelings he would get every time he saw Agent Coulson.

Steve blushed lightly at his thought patterns and turned to give the couple a little privacy as Tony kissed his Bruce on the tip of the nose.

Steve wondered to himself if Phil could ever feel the same about him, why it was the agent he was so attracted to was beyond him, perhaps it was how strong his heart is and the fact he had almost lost him.

When Phil was pronounced dead Steve had begun to notice all the empty spots that Phil had once filled, it was disheartening to say the least.

When Rogers realized he had been blessed with a second chance, he and Phil had become better and better friends.

It was somewhere between Baseball season starting and Thanksgiving dinner that the feelings started.

Steve sighed to himself and flipped the burgers over, Clint and Natasha sneaking out of the house giving him a wave as they joined the scientists in the snow.

Thor coming in behind them sparing a moment to pat Steve on the back before climbing down the stairs.

By now Bruce and Tony were engaged in a very dangerous snowball fight, especially now that the spider and the bird had decided to join.

His family is all here now, well all but one. Phil.

"Afternoon Cap." Phil announced as he came along a few moments behind the others, Steve turned and gave him a smile simultaneous pulling his scarf away from his mouth.

"Heya Agent Coulson." Steve replied and noticed Phil was still wearing his famous black suit only with a heavy overcoat and some boots. His ears looked really cold and his nose a little red.

"Making some burgers?" Phil asked attempting to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, you're welcome to join us for dinner if you like?" Steve said happily and reached forward pulling Phil's hood up over his head, Phil caught a little off guard by the gesture blushed lightly and averted his gaze. "Don't want you to catch a cold." Steve added a second later and pat him on his shoulder, allowing his hand to remain there a little longer than was considered normal.

"Thanks." Phil breathed back a little abashed.

Tony elbowed Bruce whom was back to building SnowStark and nodded at Phil and Steve whom were a little busy talking in hushed tones and laughing here and there.

Bruce turned back to his boyfriend and shrugged.

"They are totally in love." Tony said back though Bruce hadn't said anything.

"Leave it alone, Tony." Bruce warned with a low voice and began working again on the snowman.

Tony scoffed and slapped him on the ass on his way over to where Steve and Phil were standing. "Watch this," he said quietly before he finished his way over, Bruce rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Hey love birds, these burgers ready yet? I'm _starving_." Tony asked as he came to stand between them putting a hand on either of their shoulders.

"Almost." Phil replied ignoring the pun all together, Steve blushed lightly and tried to hide his face by looking at the grill instead. He was a little irritated too that Tony had embarrassed him in front of his friend.

"Well we'll wait inside y'all don't take too long k?" he replied with a wink then made his way inside waving Bruce in, Bruce following him inside and gave Steve and Phil an apologetic smile before closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that, Tony can be inappropriate at times." Phil said apologetically without losing his cover at all, Steve was beginning to wonder if Phil could ever love him or at least like him. He never could quite tell what the agent was thinking.

"Its alright, these are done." Steve said back and began to scrape them onto a nearby plate, Phil helped him carry it all inside.

Phil had helped set the table and get out the condiments while the others stayed outside.

Steve had taken his coat like a gentleman, he was beginning to wonder if Steve could ever feel the same as he has for months.

From the day Phil had met Steve face to face on the jet he had loved him, Hell even that is a lie.

Since the day he saw his beautiful face sleeping peacefully he was a goner.

He only hoped that he had kept it hidden as well as he'd tried too.

Steve smiled and blushed when he noticed Phil staring across the room at him as he was setting some plates down on the table, Coulson hadn't noticed he had been staring until he had come back from his thoughts.

"Well, I should be going." Phil announced and moved to retrieve his coat, Steve's heart dropped momentarily but he knew it would likely be a tough ride home in the snow especially if he waits until later when it will likely freeze.

"You're welcome to stay." Steve replied hoping he would after one more try.

Tony had heard the end of that conversation as he made his way to the table to start eating even before anyone else was ready.

"Agent, stay for dinner I _insist_." Tony added in as he took a seat at the head of the table. "Smells great cap!" he added in stuffing a napkin in the front of his shirt.

"I would love to, but with this weather I should be getting back." Phil replied and pulled his coat on.

"Stay the night then, I'm sure there's plenty of room in Cap's bed for you." Tony replied and winked at him, Steve frowned and crossed his arms over his chest extremely irritated at how rude Tony can be.

Phil glanced at Steve a little embarrassed too, but didn't crack not even a blush.

"Good night Tony." Phil replied toughly, then nodded at Steve. "Captain Rogers." He added back then turned to make his way out of the house.

Steve waited a moment but decided he couldn't see him go like this and followed after him not before pointing at Tony and telling him to stay like some kind of animal, an amused animal.

Phil had just taken the door handle and was on his way out when Steve caught up to him.

"Sorry about him." Steve said awkwardly and shook his head, he really didn't know what else he could say.

"Its alright, I've been working with and around Mr. Stark for a long time, I doubt there's much he could say that could surprise me." Phil replied in good spirits for someone who had just been thoroughly humiliated in front of his crush.

"I imagine so." He laughed lightly and was glad that he hadn't been too embarrassed by Tony's taunts. Steve reached forward and pulled the agents hood up again.

"Its really coming down out there." Steve added after a moment and Phil could only smile lightly pulling his coat tighter shut.

"Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Phil." Steve said and was curious how the agent would react to him calling him by his first name. Phil paused momentarily but just smiled before he turned and made his way home.

Steve headed back into the dining room his head filled with thoughts of Phil and what he could be to him, he wished he had stayed for dinner or the night even.

"Where's agent?" Tony asked with his mouth stuffed full, the other avengers had accumulated since he had left as well and were currently getting their burgers ready.

Steve ignored him and went on about his business as he got his own food ready.

"What about Coulson?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Steve has a crush." Tony and Steve both said at the same time.

"What?" Natasha asked as her attention went straight to Steve, Steve frowned and stared at Tony.

"I do not have a crush on Phil!" Steve replied though his face blushed brightly.

"_Phil?_ When did he become _Phil_?" Tony replied mockingly, Bruce set a hand on his wrist from where he was sitting next to him.

"Tony, leave it alone." He begged quietly, Tony sighed and shook his head as he began to eat again.

"Fine."

Steve turned and made his way out of the room without taking his food. He was clearly irritated.

"Good job Stark." Natasha mumbled to herself, from there they continued to eat in silence.

Natasha knew how Phil felt about Steve and knew Tony's constant taunting would only make Rogers deny it and fight it more.

OOO

Steve laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he wondered if it was really that noticeable that he had a crush on the agent or if Tony was only using it to pick on him.

He hoped Tony couldn't tell, but he hoped more that Phil couldn't.

He would be devastated if Phil found out and instead of feeling the same was disgusted and quit speaking to him all together.

Steve rubbed his hands down his face, he didn't know what to do.

OOO

"Know what, I think Steve and Phil just need a gentle push in the right direction." Tony stated randomly as he walked Bruce back to his apartment in the tower.

"A _gentle push_ huh, why do you think they even like each other anyways?" Bruce replied as he reached out to put his thumb on the print reader to open his door.

"Coulson likes Steve no question about that." Bruce and Tony turned to a third voice, Tony deciding to drop the fact that Clint had been ease-dropping simply because he was on his side of the argument.

Clint crossed his arms and silently stepped closer into the circle of friends.

"How do you know?" Bruce asked and paused outside in the hallway even though his door swished open.

"Just the way he looks at him and calls him 'Captain' all of the time and what about those trading cards? Its all right there, everyone knows." Clint replied feeling proud of himself.

"Clint!" they all three turned to the sound of Natasha's scolding voice.

Clint shrugged as she came to stand with them.

"This really isn't any of our business, how bout we don't talk about Coulson behind his back." She said and gave them all a good glare, Tony being the first to ignore it as pre-usual.

"Looks like everyone knows already, except for Spangles anyway." Tony said and elbowed Bruce playfully. "Told ya, Hun." Bruce blushed a little at the nickname being said in front of everyone else.

"What don't I know?" The four turned wide-eyed to see Steve looking down at them, he presumably missed the important parts of that conversation at least.

"That Agent is in love with you." Tony said and was kicked in the shin by Natasha whom found herself on the other side of him from Bruce.

"Still gossiping like we're in middle school, Stark?" Steve replied and was obviously getting a little angry.

"Its not gossip if its true." He replied and pat Bruce on the back. "Right Brucey?"

"Shut up Tony." He replied and Tony only laughed.

"I don't have time for this." Steve said on his way away, though he was more embarrassed than he was angry.

Natasha waited until Steve was gone to grab Tony around the neck.

"Say one more thing about Phil and you wont be able to speak." She hissed and Tony threw his hands up in surrender, Clint and Bruce simply standing by knowing though Natasha can be threatening she wouldn't actually strangle Tony because of what Fury would do.

She pushed him back and turned to leave.

"Hey why don't we plot at my place? Beer and liquor." Tony winked and turned to head that way, Bruce and Clint shrugged and followed him.

They turned the corner to find Natasha standing with arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Disperse. Now." She ordered and they sniggered and pushed passed her, Clint shrugging back at her apologetically.

"Fine, if I cant stop you then I want in." she demanded and no one told her no.

-One week until Christmas-

Bruce carried the tray of cookies into the living room while Thor was struggling against some tangled Christmas lights Loki standing and laughing at him while he sipped his red wine.

Bruce shook his head humorously as he passed by, then set the tray down on the coffee table.

Clint and Natasha were sitting there stringing some lights and holly together to hang up, Tony taunting Steve about how to decorate the tree in the corner.

It had been a few days since Tony had mercilessly teased the super soldier about Phil and neither of them were really guys that could hold a grudge.

Bruce took one of the cookies and walked over to them to observe.

Steve was currently wrapping the tree with a string of popcorn and Tony was simply shaking his head at him.

"How long did it take you to make that?" he asked as he watched, Steve sighed.

"Not that long." He replied and crossed his arms to study his good work, Tony shook his head but knelt down to pick up some Christmas balls out of the box they had dug out of the attic and started decorating.

They hadn't told Steve but they invited Phil over to the pre Christmas party.

Phil entered the room and they were all equally surprised that he came wearing an ugly Christmas sweater instead of his suit, Phil would be lying if he said he didn't feel just a little out of place.

Out of everyone in the room he was probably the most human, there was Clint and Natasha of course but even they seemed alien to him sometimes.

"Hey Phil!" Natasha greeted from the couch her and Barton were sitting on when he came in, he waved and made his way over.

Steve's heart skipped a beat when he heard his name and he turned to look over his shoulder at him.

Tony glanced over at Phil but watched Steve's reaction even closer, he smile devilishly.

If Natasha wouldn't let him do the 'Lock them both in a closet until someone cums' plan, he would at least invite Phil-Agent, to every event he can that Steve will also be attending.

Just for the record, Clint and Bruce liked the first idea better too.

"Romanoff, Barton." Phil greeted them with a nod.

"Have a cookie." Natasha said and pushed the tray towards him, he shrugged and took one. "Bruce made them." She added after he took the first bite, Phil paused before chewing and swallowing the rest of it. That was one of the worst cookies he had ever eaten.

"Its good." He said after he swallowed and hoped he wouldn't have to eat another one some time this evening.

Phil glanced over at Steve but turned his attention back when he realized he was already looking, Natasha gave Clint a look over her shoulder but kept her thoughts to herself.

Steve and Phil could make any party awkward with their crush fumbling.

Natasha and Clint got up and made their way out of the room silently and left Phil standing there awkwardly.

They were soon followed by Tony and Bruce, phase one of 'Leave Steve and Phil alone in a room until someone cums' plan was now put into effect.

Tony grabbed Thor on the way out and naturally Loki followed them.

It took the two a few minutes before they realized they were the only two left in the room and the others didn't seem like they were coming back anytime soon.

Steve sent him a smile over his shoulder and Phil made the plunge and crossed the room to stand at his side.

"Decorating for Christmas?" Phil asked as he looked at the tree.

"Something like that." He said back and picked up a few ornaments from the box and started to hang them.

"I like the popcorn, it reminds me of when I was a kid." Phil said back and decided he'd help the Captain instead of just stand and watch him awkwardly.

"Thanks, I made that." He said a little abashed after Tony had been teasing him he thought it might've been a dumb idea.

They leant down to pick up an ornament at the same time and grabbed the same one, Phil's hand landing on top of Steve's.

Both immediately let go and pulled away Steve blushed and Phil laughed lightly.

"Sorry, go ahead." Steve said.

"No you take it." Phil replied, Steve hesitated awkwardly and took it then hung it up.

"It looks like the others left us." Steve stated and glanced around the room.

"Getting into something I'm sure." Phil replied and was that a joke?

Steve smiled and they continued decorating in silence.

OOO

"Why have you brought us out here?" Thor asked in confusion as Tony leant with his ear against the door.

"Shh." Tony replied, Thor and Loki glanced between each other and shrugged.

"Come brother, I'm in need of sustenance." Thor boomed then made his way to the kitchen.

"Of course, you're always hungry." Loki mumbled to himself just before they disappeared down the hallway.

"How long is this going to take?" Natasha asked a little frustrated, they had been standing outside the door for a good twenty minutes.

"You can't rush love, now shut up." He replied still listening.

"You did." Bruce teased quietly from where he was leant up against the door, Clint laughed.

"This isn't working." She sighed in annoyance, if she is doomed to push Phil and Steve together she would rather do it affectively.

OOO

Steve turned back to Phil whom had stopped decorating and started watching him quite a while ago.

Steve put his hands in his pockets and smiled down at him.

"I-um… I'm glad you're here." Steve said and glanced at his shoes.

"Me too.. I mean, I'm glad that you're here." Phil stammered and wished he could quit doing that at some point.

This was the Phil that Steve had fallen for, the stuttering one that always says cute inappropriate things and is pure and easy to read. This is the real Phil Coulson. The man, not the agent.

"I mean you're always here, you live here. I meant this room.." Phil bit the inside of his cheek and couldn't believe he said something even worse than the last time.

Steve only laughed lightly and wished he could just cut off his insecurities with a kiss and that would be okay.

Phil cleared his throat uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck.

Steve could only smile down at him.

"You're so cute." Steve blurted out and Phil's eyes went wide. "I mean, in the dangerous SHIELD agent kind of way." Steve added and couldn't believe he had said that, he was just so glad to see him and could hardly contain his _Pheels_ anymore.

Especially the way Phil's face was highlighted from the Christmas lights and his ugly Christmas sweater.

"That's, umm… thanks?" Phil replied and was fighting the blush that always happened in the Captains presence.

"Do you mind of I _just_…" Steve trailed off as he set his hands on either side of the agent by the elbows and leant down just a little.

Phil felt like he was going to choke on his own heart the way it leapt in his chest, he was fighting back a wheeze too, Steve kissed the top of the agent's head.

He had heard what the others were saying last week in the hallway, he has super soldier hearing and found it rather endearing they would think that he hadn't.

Now that he knew how Phil felt, it gave him a little more courage to express himself.

Phil smiled up at him when he pulled away and really didn't know what to say to that.

"C-Captain… I" Phil stuttered and glanced at the floor.

"Please. Call me Steve." he replied and Phil nodded.

"Steve I.." just then the others opened the door and made their way back inside after arguing about how useless this plan had been, Steve pulled away from Phil and Phil turned away trying to act as if nothing had happened.

He didn't know why Steve would care if the others knew except he is just easily embarrassed with public displays of affection, Phil hoped it wasn't because he is ashamed of loving another man.

They spent the rest of the night pretending nothing out of the ordinary happened and at the end of the night the room was decorated and ready for Christmas Eve, a night they would likely all spend together again.

-Six Until From Christmas-

Bruce came shuffling out of his room the next morning to find Tony on a stepladder hanging mistletoe from the ceiling, Bruce rubbed his tired eyes and looked up at him.

"You don't have to hang those everywhere for a kiss." Bruce stated flirtatiously, Tony laughed and stepped down off the stepladder and next to the box full of more mistletoe.

Tony kissed Bruce softly while holding him in his arms.

"No offense sweetie but, these are for Steve." Tony said but kissed him again, Bruce pulled back.

"I thought you had given up on that." He said and studied Tony's work at hanging the mistletoe.

"I did, but instead I decided we just needed a different approach."

"Well if this is going to work you need to hang it in more popular places, and not right outside of my door." He replied and Tony laughed.

"Barton and Natasha are on that, I may have lied this one _is_ for you." he replied with a wink and took his boyfriend in for another kiss.

There's something about the Christmas season that makes Tony all touchy feely, not that Bruce is complaining.

-Christmas Eve-

They had all just attended a Christmas party at SHIELD headquarters but found themselves back at Avengers Tower at the end of the night for a nightcap.

Mistletoe were hung everywhere; literally, under each door, in every corner and over every couch.

Steve hadn't noticed they were everywhere until Phil had come back with them from the SHIELD Christmas party, on invite from Tony of course.

Things were still a little awkward between them since Phil had been so blatantly interrupted, Steve wasn't sure what he should do to help that.

Maybe he should ask him what it was he had meant to say?

Phil and Steve found themselves left alone in the kitchen as they got out some cups to pour the wine in after Tony had insisted.

This was probably the most awkward it had been tonight, when everyone else is around its easy to avoid asking.

But when its just the two of them there really isn't a reason not too.

"Phil.." Steve addressed and paused at opening the second wine bottle, Phil stopped getting glasses from the cabinet and turned to him.

"Yes?" he asked and glanced at the glasses that were already set on the counter.

"Remember when we were decorating the tree?" Steve asked shyly and blushed a little at remembering kissing the agent on his head.

"Yeah." Phil replied but said nothing else.

"What were you going to say?" he asked and Phil took in a deep breath, he knew that Steve would ask at some point, he just didn't know what he would tell him when he did.

"Its not important." Phil replied and started getting the cups down again.

"Yes it is." Steve replied and stepped closer, Phil tensed in anticipation and stared up at him.

"I was just going to say.." Phil paused and looked at his shoes.

"Yeah?" Steve urged and stepped a little closer again until he was towering over him.

"I um.. I like you, a lot. That's all." he replied and gave him a soft smile, Steve smiled back but somehow knew there was more he wasn't telling him.

"I like you too, Phil." Steve replied and moved forward, he couldn't get much closer without kissing Phil and they both knew it.

Phil's eyes drifted shut and he took in a shaky breath, Steve brushes his fingers down the agents cheek.

"Is it okay if I…?" Steve was cut off when Phil pushed forward and claimed his lips in a firm yet nervous kiss.

Steve was a little taken off guard but wrapped an arm around the agent and pulled him closer despite it.

Phil hesitated but rested a hand on Steve's chest and could feel his heart beating against his palm.

Phil was so ecstatic right now, Steve hadn't pulled away, had wrapped his arm around his waist in fact.

He didn't know how it was possible that this could even happen.

Then Steve pulled away abruptly and a little heavy breathed, Phil smiled but it faded when he saw the look on his face.

Was it that bad of a kiss? Steve turned and left the room throwing a sad 'Sorry Phil' over his shoulder.

Phil's heart dropped and he stared at the ground for a moment hand resting on the counter next to the empty glasses.

He didn't know what he did wrong? He thought Steve wanted to kiss him, he had responded easy enough.

Phil swallowed his tears before they could form and turned to the wine bottle to pour the wine as requested. If he couldn't have Steve like he had always wanted him, he only wished he could have kept him as a friend.

OOO

Steve rushed passed everyone in the room without a word and without Phil.

Tony turned to the others and frowned, no one was very sure what had happened.

OOO

Natasha went into the kitchen to help Phil when she realized he had been left in there alone.

"Hey Tony's getting a little impatient out there." She found him struggling against the wine bottle seemingly nothing out of the ordinary until she noticed his hands were shaking and his eyes were a little moist. "Coulson, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replied coolly and really his cover was perfect but Natasha knew him too well.

"Phil." She replied unconvinced, he sighed heavily and set down the wine bottle and just stared at it. "Is it Steve?" she asked after a moment, he nodded.

"I think I may have broken protocol, I just hope he doesn't file a complaint." He said back quietly, Natasha furrowed her brows but stepped closer so they could talk quieter.

"Do I need to call the Director?" she asked seriously, he shook his head.

"No, if he does, I deserve it." He replied and started filling the glasses again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"I thought…." He shook his head and frowned. "I kissed him, but it would seem I was mistaken." He added quietly, Natasha frowned sadly but didn't put anything else behind it, she knew Phil wasn't really a hugger or someone who will sit around feeling sorry for himself.

"I'm sorry, Phil." She said back and placed the glasses on a nearby tray.

"Its okay, at least I know now right?" he said back and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah."

OOO

Steve paced the room and ran his hands down his face, he was struggling with this.

When he began to fall for Phil that was one thing, he thought he was alone in it.

Now it was different, he had Phil to consider. What if he screws it up?

What if he dies or gets frozen for another seventy years?

What if something happens to Phil? He couldn't bare the idea of losing someone else that he cares about, he's lost everything already.

Keeping people at a distance had been natural for him since he'd thawed out. It was safe.

Steve sat heavily on the chair in his room and buried his face in his palms.

Now he had run out on him, probably left him there all kinds of confused. He just didn't know how to tell him how he feels.

He liked the kiss, it was warm and inviting, it felt right and like he belonged there.

He hadn't felt like he belonged anywhere in a long time.

He had gone and mucked this up good and proper.

OOO

"Call off your drones Stark." Natasha drawled from the doorframe that she was leaning against later that night.

Tony looked over at her from the couch he was sitting on, _beyond_ plastered with Bruce sleeping draped across his lap.

"Why?" he slurred.

"Phil is hurt." She replied and Tony gave a curiously look but she cut him off before he could ask. "That's _all_ you need to know."

Tony nodded and turned to the almost empty bottle in his hand, Natasha took it from him as she walked by.

Tony didn't fight it, he knew he's had more than enough to drink tonight.

-Christmas Day-

Today felt too gloomy to Steve for it to be Christmas.

It should be a happy occasion, filled with joy, giving, family and friends.

This year though all Steve wanted to do was stay in bed he had hurt Phil and ruined Christmas Eve all in one go.

He sighed heavily and rolled over in his bed, they'd just have to celebrate without him.

OOO

"Where is Stars and Stripes? Its ten in the morning he's always up before the sun." Tony drawled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, all the avengers had gathered in the living room by the tree to open the gifts, all but Steve.

Natasha yawned pulling her thick robe closed before she spoke.

"Maybe it has something to do with last night." Barton looked between them confused as all Hell, partly because he was wondering who the Hell invited Loki and the other part was what happened to Steve?

"Well if he wants to be scrooge then by all means." Tony replied and began handing out the gifts.

"Where's Phil?" Clint asked tiredly, everyone looked at Tony.

"What? She told me to call off the drones so I didn't invite him." He said in defense.

"That doesn't mean don't invite him! He's probably sitting at home by himself wondering why the hell he didn't get invited." Natasha replied and something about women being impossible to please ran through Tony's mind.

"I doubt that, he's probably doing paperwork."

OOO

Phil had just signed his third report of the day when his phone buzzed, he looked down at the screen and saw that Tony was calling.

"Mr. Stark." He greeted, there was a sound of fumbling on the other side before he got any answer.

"Agent! You need to come to the tower right now." He demanded, Phil sighed heavily and though he was too depressed for Christmas the last thing he wanted to do is see Steve, not after what happened. "Forget about Captain Dick-Head and spend Christmas with your family." Phil smiled to himself, convinced.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly."

OOO

When Phil got there all the presents had been distributed across the room, he was more than surprised to find out he had a pile too.

He noticed right away that Steve wasn't present and wondered what it was that was going on.

They opened the presents and spent the morning together, by the time they were done, the red, white and blue boxes left were tearing a hole in Coulson's heart.

He didn't want to be the reason that Steve missed his first Christmas since the ice.

Phil made his way to Steve's room the gift for him safely packed away in his pocket. He was going to make things right, he had been the one that kissed him after all.

Phil got to his door and knocked lightly, there was a long hesitation before it opened and Steve looked down at the agent.

"Merry Christmas." Phil said and smiled, pulling out the small box and handing it to Steve.

Steve was a little more than taken aback at the gesture, he didn't think Phil would ever speak to him again much less give him a present.

"I don't know what to say." Steve replied and glanced down at his feet.

"You don't have to say anything. Just take the present." Phil replied and tried to act as if nothing ever happened.

Steve reached out and took it but hesitated.

"Phil, I didn't mean to just… I'm sorry I.." Phil interrupted him with a hand up.

"Don't worry about it, lets just forget it happened." He offered happily, Steve shook his head.

"I don't want to forget." He said back adamantly and stepped closer to Phil, ignoring the present in his hand for now.

"It was inappropriate of me to do what I did." Phil replied and shook his head, looking down ashamed.

"Then I don't want to be appropriate." Steve breathed back, Phil turned up to look him in the eyes.

"W-what?" Steve leant down and kissed him wrapping both arms around him, giving him the kiss that he deserved the first time around.

Phil stood a little detached, not hugging the Captain in but simply staying there where he was, he didn't want him to run away again.

Steve pulled back from the kiss just a little, Phil breathing a little unsteadily, Phil wanted to wrap the Captain up in his embrace and kiss him back to his hearts content.

He had never wanted anything more but he held himself back, he couldn't stand the thought of Steve leaving him again.

"I don't understand." Phil replied and pulled away a little, Steve frowned.

"Neither do I but Phil, I know I like you, hell I might even love you. I was afraid that's why I left. I-if something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do without you. I cant lose you again." Steve stammered on Phil smiled wide and believed every word he had said. Steve couldn't lie, its against his nature.

Phil's heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest, he was beginning to feel like he was day dreaming and at any moment he would wake up back in that hospital bed.

Even that wasn't so bad because he knew when he did wake up Steve would be there, he had watched him while he was sleeping.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Steve." Phil replied and blushed brightly glancing back at his feet.

Steve pulled him into a tight embrace his head beneath his chin and arms trapped under the Captains strong ones.

He felt like he may squeeze the life out of him.

Steve pulled away after a moment and smiled down at the agent.

"I think I'll open this now." He said and glanced down at the box.

Phil took in a nervous breath and hoped Steve would like it.

Steve opened it up to find a tiny shield keychain, smiled fondly at it and flipped it over to find a message encrypted on the back.

_You are my hero –Phil_

Steve smiled brightly, it wasn't much but it said a lot.

"I have something for you too." Steve said and turned back into his apartment, Phil hesitated but followed him in too.

Steve rummaged around in his dresser until he pulled out an envelope, He turned around and came to stand by Phil.

"Mint condition all signed." He stated as he handed it over.

Phil took it and opened it looking at his trading cards, no trace of blood anywhere by some kind of miracle.

"You have no idea what this means to me." Phil said and looked up at him, Steve smiled and brought him into his arms.

"You're _my_ hero, Phil." Steve said as he looked him in the eyes, Phil smiled and his eyes welled up a little.

Steve dipped down and kissed him gently, he was really beginning to enjoy doing that.

He remembered what it felt like when Peggy kissed him but it was only a vague inclination.

This kiss screamed all Phil, Steve hesitantly opened his lips experimentally and Phil followed suit.

It had been a long time since Phil had been kissed good and proper and there had never been one as special as this.

Captain America had always been the one, now it was Steve and always would be. The man, not the legend.

Steve tightened his grip around the smaller man and pulled him closer, he wanted to feel his warm body against his.

Phil's hands ran up Steve's firm back and all kinds of fireworks began to fly.

Phil pulled back and rubbed his hands up Steve's broad chest, Steve looked at him a little surprised but blushed and smiled abashedly.

"Is this not okay?" Phil asked and thought he had overstepped another line.

Steve didn't answer but instead pulled him back into his arms and kissed him again.

"You are _so_ cute." He reestablished his earlier sentiments.

OOO

Tony and Natasha had gotten so tired of waiting for Phil they decided they'd go check on him themselves, when they got to Steve's room they heard soft murmurs echoing through the hallway from his door.

"They must be arguing." Natasha stated just before they turned and looked into the open door.

When they found the couple they were sitting on Phil's bed looking through the trading cards.

"This one is my favorite." Phil murmured leant up against Steve's shoulder one arm around his back, Steve chuckled lightly.

"I think I look pretty silly in that." He replied and Phil turned to look him square in the eye.

"I don't." he said back seriously, Steve blushed and stared at his shoes.

Phil put a hand under his chin and tilted his head up to kiss him.

Natasha and Tony closed their dropped jaws long enough to turn and go back where they came.

"How the hell did that happen?" Tony asked scratching his cheek, it wasn't often that Tony Stark had questions.

"I guess they didn't need your help after all." She replied and winked.

"Damn, all those mistletoes for nothing!" he declared in exasperation.

They hadn't been completely for nothing, because every five steps Phil and Steve would have to quit talking about politics and Captain America long enough to kiss.

That made everyone relieved.

-The End.

_A/N: Hi! I'm attempting to write holiday one shots for all my fave couples from Avengers, this one took forever though so I don't know how this is going to work._

_Anyways there it is! I hope you liked it and hopefully I'll get around to Tony/Loki Tony/Bruce Natasha/Clint and possibly Thor/Loki by the time Christmas rolls around. Let me know if I forgot anyone?_

_Ho Ho Ho and a Merry Christmas!_

_I Loves!_


End file.
